Unseen Accident
by Zomnom
Summary: Robin gets careless and something happens.
1. The Beginning

Robin was training in the cave, swinging from bar to bar, hopping over to rings, catching them the last second, everything acrobatic he loved to do, he was doing it. No one was there to bother him, no one to watch in awe. He was a bit disappointed, but at the same time grateful for the peace and quiet. It helped him think of things he wouldn't have normally had time for with schooling and heroing.

The rest of the team didn't even know he was there. He had to go on a mission with Batman earlier in the day and when he finished, he decided to go to the cave to clear his mind with some training, since it was still fairly early and he wasn't tired yet. Batman ended up doing most of the work. It seemed to be a waste that he even went with his mentor.

He wondered where his team went, thinking of texting them or trying to contact them in some way to let them know he made a surprise visit but decided against it when he realized he was working out in civvies without his glasses. They might have gone to a movie in Happy Harbour. He imagined Supey boredly watching the screen to some chick flick as Megan grabbed his arm and hugged it. Wally would be on the other side of Megan, trying to comfort her, not paying any attention to the movie as he flirted in the most obvious ways. Artemis would be busy faking a yawn while rubbing her eyes, so obviously affected by the movie's cliche love story. Kaldur would be over analyzing things, trying to figure out why things happen the way they did and why they didn't just confront things directly.

Robin chuckled as he did a backflip in the air and caught a ring with one hand, flipping himself around to grab the other ring. He wasn't paying attention to how sweaty his hands were getting. Instead, he focused on if the team had gone shopping instead. Megan would be flinging clothes at Supey, attempting to dress him in something frilly and cute while he would just grumble and deal with it, holding all the bags of crap she bought. Wally would be sampling all the free samples available at any food places, all while ordering one of everything. Artemis would stare at him in fake disgust, secret lust hinting in her eyes. Kaldur would probably be sitting and people watching or reading some complicated book, maybe even both.

He laughed, half wishing he got there in time to see them and go with them. He sighed and closed his eyes as he did a triple flip and grabbed for the rings. It was then he realized something wasn't right. He grabbed the rings and felt one of his hands slipping. His eyes widened as he tried to tighten his grip, only to have his hands slip away completely. He felt like his biggest nightmare was coming true. He was falling, no net to catch him.

He tried to minimize the impact of the fall and did a half flip in the air. He hit the ground flat on his back. It hurt like hell, but it was better than hitting his head or breaking an ankle. He gasped for air as he squinted his eyes open. He'd have a mighty nice bruise the next day, that was for sure. As he opened his eyes, he saw a punching bag falling straight for him. By the time he saw it, there was no way he could avoid it. It hit him in the head, knocking him out instantly. It rolled off seconds later, bean-like filling spilling out all over the floor.

The team was, as Robin first thought, out at the newest chick flick. After that was over, they did Robin's second thought, shopping. They were out for a few hours. So was Robin.

Robin stirred and slowly sat up. He had a terrible headache and everything was so bright. He staggered and stood up, holding his head. He didn't recognize the place. He was just getting a feeling for his surroundings when he heard a beepy sort of chime coming from a bag sitting on a bench near the edge of the room. He carefully walked over and rummaged through the bag. He found a cell phone and pulled it out, checking it. He didn't know who's it was, but someone had a text message. He looked around again and after noticing no one else around, he checked the text. It was from someone named Wally. He read it outloud, surprised at how harsh and scratchy his voice sounded. "You should've been here. Supes and Arty got in a fight about her hair color and Kal almost emptied the aquariums."

Robin stared at his phone. "Supes and Arty? Kal..? Who.. are they?" He kept staring at the phone, wondering if it was really such a good idea reading someone else's message. He was about to put it back when he got another message. "Text me when you get done with Bats. I've got so much to tell you."

Robin put the phone back and walked out of the training room. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't want to be there when the owner of the phone got back. They'd be mad to know someone was going through their things.

He walked through the halls of the place, amazed at how big and dark it was. It was a bit like a cave. He stopped suddenly and hid in the shadows as a robotic sounding voice spoke out. Apparently, it recognized someone and said some number. Robin tried to enter the room he was closest to, finding it locked by some strange button pad or something. He was just trying to figure it out when a gust flew past him, blowing his hair and clothes to the side. He turned around and saw nothing. Shrugging, he turned around again to try to figure out the door when he heard a voice behind him. "Rob! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Robin jumped and turned around to see a red headed teen staring at him with bright, emerald green eyes. He wasn't there a second ago. Before he could even open his mouth to say anything, the older teen spoke up, a shocked expression on his face. "Whoa, Rob. Where are your glasses?" The shock quickly turned to a smile. "Finally got permission to show your eyes?"

Robin stared at the other for a short while before opening his mouth and speaking words no one wants to hear, "Who are you?"

* * *

**AN:** Dundundun! Don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I do. *Snickers evilly*


	2. Is This Some Kind of Joke?

Wally stood in complete shock. Did Rob, his best friend, just ask who he was? Maybe he just heard things wrong. "Wh-what was that?" He laughed and shook his head. This must be one of his weird jokes or pranks. "Come on, dude. Enough with the jokes. The others should be here soon." He put a hand on Robin's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before taking a few steps toward the kitchen. "Get your glasses on before Bats kills us all."

Robin blinked a bit, staring in the direction the red head was going. He was just getting out of sight when he decided to follow the older teen to where ever he was going. He hoped he'd be able to get somewhere he remembered by following the strange guy. He stopped dead in his tracks and let out a sound he didn't even know he made as the robotic voice spoke again.

Wally turned around at the soft sound, seeing Robin just standing there, looking up around the ceiling cautiously. It was almost as if he never heard the computer before. He groaned and grabbed Robin by the shoulder, pulling him into his room. He sat him down on the bed and rummaged around his nightstand. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them over Robin's eyes. "There. Don't take them off." Wally half glared as Robin just stared up at him. He had a look of confusion in his face he hadn't seen before. Either he was really good at faking things, which wouldn't surprise Wally at all, considering he was trained by the Bat, or there was something seriously wrong with the little bird.

Robin tilted his head as he looked through the glasses set on his face. He didn't get why he needed them at all, but they helped with his headache so he was glad to have them on. He stood up and followed the other out of the room, down to the kitchen. He kept a close eye on everything along the way. He didn't know why, but knew he had to be on guard whenever he was in an unfamiliar setting. It was almost like he was trained to be paranoid of everything. He didn't quite trust the unknown red head, especially with his ability to sneak up on people so _quickly_. Robin grinned. His nickname would be Speedy, at least until he had the common courtesy to tell him his name.

Wally glanced back at Rob occasionally as they walked toward the kitchen. Everyone was either there or relaxing by the TV. He hoped when the younger male saw the rest of the team, he'd snap out of it or at least slip up in his charade. As soon as they got to the end of the hall, just as the hall opened to the kitchen and living area, Wally sped over to Megan, just pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven. "Hey, Megalicious." He wiggled his eyebrows as he grabbed a cookie and ate it, not bothering to wait for it to cool, flirting the whole time. A burned tongue and glass of water later, Kaldur scolded him and Artemis mocked his impatience.

Robin stood in the shadows by the hall entrance. There were so many people there and he didn't recognize any of them. He thought of going over and introducing himself but what would he say? It was then he realized he didn't even know his own name. He quietly backed away and went towards the rooms with the strange locks. He went to Speedy's room, remembering the combination he used to get in, and attempting to enter it in exactly the same way. He let out a small hiss of excitement as the door opened. He walked inside and closed the door, sitting on the bed again. He wasn't ready to face all those people until he at least knew more about himself.

He figured, since Speedy seemed to know so much about him that he might have something to jog his memory. He rummaged through the closets and drawers, stopping when he saw a bright yellow suit. He snickered as he held it up. Just imagining anyone wearing something as silly as this made him laugh. He carefully put it back where he found it and looked down at what he was wearing, making sure he wasn't wearing anything that silly. He had a loose fitting shirt and sweatpants. No shoes or socks. Nothing out of the ordinary. He sighed and left the room. There was nothing there that would help him at all.

After Wally got over his burned tongue, he went to the couch and looked around. "Hey Supes, where's Rob?"

Superboy looked over at Wally in his usual scowl. "He went on a mission with Batman. You know that."

"No, no. He was here!" He motioned to the hall then shook his head, muttering a, "I'll find him," before racing off. He checked all the normal places Rob would be. The training room, his room, the bathrooms, the garage. He wasn't in any of those places. Then the thought came to him that he might be in _his_ room, looking through _his_ things. He got to his door, about to enter the code when it opened and Rob stepped out. He took a step back and let Rob walk out and down the hall the other way a few steps. "Hey Rob. What's with you?"

Robin jumped and let out a slightly shocked sound as he turned around, sending a sharp Bat-like glare at the older teen. "What's with _you_? Sneaking up people like that." He scoffed and turned around again, storming off down the hall to who knows where. All he knew is that this Speedy guy was getting on his nerves.

"Like you're one to talk. You pull those ninja moves on us all the time!" Wally sped up and stood in front of Rob. "I thought you would've wanted to hang with us when you had a chance."

Yep, Robin was right giving him the nickname Speedy. It didn't even take him a second to whoosh and appear in front of him. He glared behind the sunglasses before taking them off to glare at him with full force. No dark shades would keep him from instilling fear in this fast, red headed jerk. "I don't hang with people I don't know. Now leave me alone!" He pushed past Wally and reached the end of the hall. There were no doors to open, no other halls to go down. It was a dead end. He angrily stormed off to a dead end with the guy he was trying to get away from right behind him. He grumbled and crossed his arms, not ready to turn around and face the other.

Wally stood, mouth open as Rob yelled at him and stormed off down the dead end. Did they do something to piss him off? What was going on in that head of his? He sighed and slowly walked after Rob, knowing something was really off but not knowing what it was. He stared at the ground as the little bird pouted and glared at the wall, sunglasses in one of his crossed arms. He thought things through multiple times before speaking. "Rob, listen-" He started, only to be interrupted by an angry and obviously confused young teen, not the Robin the team knew, but the Dick only he and various League members knew about.

"You listen! Stop calling me that! I don't know who you are! I don't know them!" He motioned toward the kitchen and living area, arms spread out, nearly yelling, near panic in his fantastically blue eyes. "I.. I don't even know who I am! Now leave me alone!" He turned away as he felt a burning in his eyes. His vision was getting blurry from the tears he was holding back.

Wally rushed over, wrapping his arms around the scared little boy in front of him. He spoke in a soft, calm voice, "Rob." He looked around, checking to make sure no one else was around before he put his lips next to his ear and whispered, "Dick. Are you.. do you really not remember.. _anything_?"

Tears streamed down his face as he wrapped his arms around the red head in front of him. He didn't know why it was comforting having a complete stranger hugging him, but Speedy here seemed to show genuine concern for him.

Wally took the silence and tears as all the answer he needed.

* * *

**AN: **To those of you that wanted to know about updates to this: I'm hoping to have this updated weekly at the latest. I'm trying for every day or every other day though. I'm also attempting a cliffhanger at the end of every chapter! Muahahahaaa~! I'm evil. You love me for it. ;D


	3. Remember Anything Yet?

Wally sighed and rubbed small circles on Dick's back. He knew all, at least most of Dick's secrets. His family, his life outside of being Robin. He'd have to make sure that those secrets stay secret. As soon as Dick started calming down, he pulled away and looked into those sad, blue orbs staring up at him. The sight almost made him want to cry. "Look, we're gonna figure this out, together. Alright?" He gave a small smile, hoping it would start to cheer up his best bud.

Dick stared into those emerald eyes and that calm, reassuring smile. Just looking at that face helped wipe the worries away, or at the very least, lessen them to a more bearable state. He nodded and wiped tears away from his eyes as they both slowly walked over to Dick's room.

Wally input the code and opened the door, letting the younger go in first, since it was his room. It was a plain room, one that didn't get used very much. Wally knew he kept the important photos in a hidden compartment under the second shelf in the dresser. He knew these thing in case of emergencies and now would be considered an emergency, at least in Wally's eyes. He took out the small box as Dick sat on the bed. He sat next to him and showed him the pictures one by one. "Anything ring a bell?"

Dick stared at the people in the photos, trying his best to remember. After a few minutes of staring, he shook his head and sighed, shoving the pictures back to Speedy. In a soft, shaky voice, he said, "Nothing." He ran a hand through his jet black hair and stared at the ground. "Really feeling.. _whelmed_ right now."

Wally half sighed, half moaned as he put the photos away. "I'm feeling a bit whelmed too.. Wait." He grabbed Dick's shoulder and pulled him slightly to look him in the face. "Do you remember the whelmed thing, or is that just something you do?"

Dick tilted his head and stared. "I don't know. It just seems like people are either overwhelmed or underwhelmed. Why can't people just be whelmed?"

Wally groaned. It seemed like that was just something he did. Wally quickly stood up and briefly explained his past, not going into great detail about anything, especially his parents. He made sure to tell Dick that if he had any memories of his past or his family to only talk to him or someone named Batman. He ended it with telling him both their secret identities and hero names.

As soon as Dick heard that he and Speedy, or Kid Flash, as he called himself, were heroes, he laughed. Him? A hero? Is that what that crazy twinkie suit was in his closet? He stopped laughing as a thought crossed his mind. 'Wait a minute.. If he has some crazy suit, does that mean I do too?' He stood up and bolted over to his closet, rummaging through until he found one of his old Robin suits, back when he was first starting out. His jaw dropped as he stared at the tiny thing. He looked over to the red head and held it up.

Wally watched as Dick held up the suit and stifled a giggle, shaking his head. "No, that's not what you wear now." He got up and walked over, rummaging through, picking out the pieces for his current outfit.

Dick sighed, relieved. He had to admit, his costume actually looked pretty cool. "Should I put this on or just wear this?" He asked as he motioned to the clothes he was wearing.

"Just wear some civvies. It's not like we have a mission or anything," Wally said as he put the costume away and handed him a hoodie and some jeans. "This is what you normally wear. I'll wait outside while you change." He gave a wave and stepped outside.

Dick changed and stepped outside, hands in his pockets, blue eyes clearly visible. "So.. uh.. Kid?"

"Kid Flash. You call usually call me KF or Wally though." He grinned then put a hand on Dick's chest as he started to walk away from the door. "Sunglasses. On. Now."

Dick sighed and pulled some out of his pocket, putting them over his eyes. "I don't get why I need to wear these. It's not like it's sunny in here."

"You have a secret identity for a reason. Bats doesn't want you showing your eyes to just anyone. No one disobeys Batman."

"And why is that?"

"He's the goddamn Batman!" Wally waved his hands in the air for emphasis. Dick laughed and shook his head. "Now let's go re-meet the team."

* * *

**AN:** I'm enjoying the reviews and views and stuff. :D My ego feels nice and inflated. Thanks everyone that favs, reviews and alerts! Makes a Zom feel more motivated to do more.

*If you haven't seen Robin in the ol' skool comics or shows with the tiny green undies, you should check it out. That's the outfit he was holding up to show KF.


	4. Something's Up

_JakeFL reminded me that Holy Musical Bman! also has the guy in the original Robin suit, so if you couldn't find a picture last chapter for reference, watch that. I'd suggest watching it anyway since it's a pretty good musical. Anyways, onto the next chapter!_

* * *

Wally practically dragged Dick into the room with the others. He was acting extremely shy and nervous, like a lost little kid. In a way, that wasn't too far from the truth. Wally was a bit nervous for him. How would the team react to their youngest not remembering any of them? Before they left the hall to the kitchen and living area, Wally turned around and put both hands on the tiny shoulders before him and gave a sincere smile. "Don't worry 'bout a thing. Just be yourself."

Dick stared up at that cheerful face and sighed softly, nodding. He was nervous to meet a room full of people that knew him better than he knew himself. He also had a feeling that the red head wouldn't let anything happen to him. He was torn between trusting his instincts. One side of him told him not to trust a soul, that everything unknown was dangerous and potentially out to get him. The other side was reassuring him that this guy, this KF, would protect him like family.

Wally stepped to the side and wrapped an arm around Dick, dragging him over to the couch. "Told you I'd find him." He grinned and let out a small snicker, sitting his amnesiac friend down on the couch next to him as he sat down. He grabbed a couple controllers and gave one to his bud as he turned on the game.

Dick stared at the controller in his hands then carefully glanced around the room at the others. No one even did a second glance as he sat there on the couch, fiddling with the buttons. A long haired blonde woman started yelling at KF for taking control of the TV. It was a bit intimidating to see, but everyone else just took it as a normal, daily occurrence. A dark skinned male shook his head as they started their argument, not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading. And.. did he have webbed hands? Strange. An angry looking buff guy, just sat there, staring at the two. He could've stood up and pulled them apart, he was definitely strong enough, but he just seemed intent on watching.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any more strange, a green skinned girl _floated_ into the room. He really didn't pay much attention to what they all looked like when he stood by the hall entrance, but now he could tell one of them was not only green, but floating. As far as he knew, green wasn't a normal human skin color. And webbed hands weren't exactly common either. He shook his head, deep in thought as the blonde and KF finally shut up.

KF sat next to him and grinned, nudging him in the side. "Artemis," he said as he motioned to the blonde who was leaving to who knows where, "Just likes to hear herself talk."

"I heard that, Kid Dumbass!" A sharp, yell echoed through the halls, nearly making Dick wince. KF just laughed and shrugged it off as the game started.

Wally thought it would be a great idea to start Rob off with a game. After all, what better way to remember stuff than to beat your best bud in something you're so good at that you've done so many times? That would be sure to get at least some of the Robin in Dick back for the team to see. That's what he thought, anyway. Instead, the game started and Dick stared at the controller, mashing buttons, trying to get his character to do what he wanted. He wasn't as bad as someone that had never played the game before, but he definitely wasn't that good at it. It took less than a minute for Wally to beat the not-so-stealthy ninja.

Dick blinked a bit and stared at the screen. "Guess I lost."

The way he said it made the others stare at him. Normally he wouldn't lose. Not only that, if, on the rare occasion that he actually _did_ lose he'd challenge Wally to a rematch within seconds, making a big deal about how he cheated by using his speed. Wally tried to shrug it off and avert the gaze of the others by saying, "Everyone has an off day once in a while."

Kaldur stood up, setting his book on the table, and walked over to the couch. "Robin is not _everyone. _He is skilled in what he does and for him to lose a game so fast that he has beaten you so _proficiently_ at for such a long period of time is very unlike him." He crossed his arms and stared down at the youngster.

Dick stared up at him, eyes widening slightly behind his sunglasses. He seemed so.. strict and formal. And were those gills on his neck? The green girl floated over and started congratulating KF on his victory as the dark-skinned fishman stared down at him. The big buff guy in the chair in the corner stood up and walked over to the couch as well. "Kal's right. Something's up." He crossed his arms and the stare-down between the three was officially on.

Wally stood up and gently pushed the two back. "Guys.. Uh. Since you've noticed something.. off about him, I guess now's the perfect time to tell you-"

"Tell us what, Kid Dork?" Artemis walked in, towel around her neck, just going for a sip of water.

"Well," he sighed and looked down at what used to be Robin, now ordinary, confused Dick Grayson. "Seems our little bird lost his memory."

Artemis choked on the water and coughed, nearly dropping the bottle. She ran over and stared at the both of them. Everyone in the room, minus the two boys, said the same thing at the same time, "What?"

"We have to contact Batman and tell him about this," Kaldur's calm, cool voice said, settling the panicked voices of most of the team.

* * *

**AN: **Brief team interaction here. Batman's coming up though. :D How will he react to this new found knowledge? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Talk

Wally gulped and ran a hand through his hair. He knew it would eventually come to this, but he was hoping it wouldn't happen so soon. Kaldur reached up to contact Batman via comm link when Wally stopped him. "Wait. I think I should be the one to tell him." Kaldur nodded and waited as Wally took a few steps to the side. He reluctantly put his hand to the comm link and activated it. "Kid Flash to Batman."

"This had better be important," the dark voice, bat-glare included, came across the channel, straight into his head.

"Well, uh.. It's about Robin," his nervous voice came out relatively quickly.

"Talk."

In the span of two milliseconds, KF told Batman everything he knew. Dick just stared up at him, amazed that he could talk so fast, then again, he was a speedy guy.

On the other end of the line, Batman growled and said, "Speak slower. I don't want to have to bring Flash in to decipher you."

"S-sorry," he replied, running a hand through his red hair again. He decided to just tell him the basics and let him come and see for himself. "He can't remember anything."

There was silence at Batman's end of the line. Wally looked around to the others and gave a half nervous smile, shrugging before Batman said, "I'll be there in five." With that, their conversation ended.

Of course, everyone wanted to know what Batman said. Everyone except for Dick. He didn't want to meet someone who could intimidate another person just by talking on the phone or whatever that was they used to communicate. As the others surrounded KF, ready to ask questions, Dick slowly snuck away to explore. He was a bit surprised that no one bothered to follow him, then again, he tried to be as quiet and secretive as possible with his departure.

Dick wandered off to a large, open room. It made him feel so small in comparison. He saw some strange looking portal and curiously walked up to it. He stared at it for a few seconds before the robotic voice came overhead. _"Recognized. Robin. B01." _Before he could question what he heard, he felt himself being whisked away in a strange, glowy way, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. That he could remember, anyway.

* * *

**AN:** Short and sweet chapter. Next one will _definitely_ be longer. Oh, I have some stuff planned for that poor little bird. ;D


	6. A Walk Through the Park

Wally was in the middle of explaining that Batman would be there shortly when they all heard the computer go off. The whole team looked to the couch where Robin had been sitting. He was gone. No one noticed when he left. No one was keeping an eye on their little forgetful ninja and he left. Not only that, Batman was coming. Batman would be there within minutes and his little bird, who doesn't remember anyone or anything, has just disappeared through the Zeta beam.

Needless to say, the team panicked. They needed to find out where he went and get him back before Batman got there. Wally was on it before anyone else had to say a word. He rushed over to the Zeta beam just in time to hear the computer announce the arrival of a certain batly dressed dark knight. He whispered the words, "Aw, crap," as he was met with a tall, dark and fearsome man, looming over him.

"Where's Robin?" The voice echoed through the large room. The other members of the team watched from the shadows in the hallway. No one wanted to tell the man in front of them that they lost him.

"Well, about that.." Wally started, rubbing his neck nervously.

By the answer he gave, Batman could tell this was going to be a long and frustrating day.

* * *

Dick walked out of the strange looking door and into an alley. He turned around and stared at where he just came from. It looked a bit like a rundown phone booth or something. He shrugged and walked out of the alley, down the street. After a bit of walking, he took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. There was really no reason to be wearing sunglasses with it so dark outside.

He kept walking until got to a bench at a small park. He sat down and yawned, staring at the sky. It was so beautiful. The park was the most peaceful place he had been all day. Maybe if he just sat and relaxed, he'd be able to clear his mind and remember something. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back when he swore he heard someone behind him. He bolted his head up and opened his eyes.

A guy with a knife was standing right in front of him, two guys were behind him, one with a crowbar, the other with a baseball bat. All of them looked like they were up to no good. The one in front of him pointed the knife at Dick's face and said in a scrawny, raspy voice, "Give us ya money and we ain't gonna hurts ya."

The guy with the crowbar behind him said as he whacked the bar gently in his hand, "Too much. We's gonna hurt ya anyways."

The guy with the bat smirked and finished, "S'more fun fer us if ya dun't fight back."

Dick stared at the guys silently. Something in him told him to just fight these thugs and get out of there but a part of him was scared, intimidated by their words and weapons. He had nothing to fight them with, besides his bare hands and whatever fighting moves he knew. He had to think of something to distract them enough so he could get away. He didn't know the limits of his abilities or even if he had abilities so a direct attack would be out of the question. But time was running out. If he didn't answer the men within the next few seconds, he knew things could go bad fast.

He swallowed and looked the guy in front of him in the eyes. He was going to have to act fast if he was going to get out of that alive. He stood up, hands in fists, about to kick the knife out of the guy's hand when Mr. Crowbar put him in a headlock with one of his huge, fat arms. The other hand wandered it's way up his shirt, stopping at his chest as a harsh, drooly laugh filled his ears.

Dick cringed and closed his eyes. He never should've left on his own, not without knowing where he was going. He tried to think of something to do, but the creepy whispers from crowbar man sickened him and made it so hard to concentrate. He opened his eyes and saw something fly by, hitting by their feet. As soon as it hit the ground, a cloud of smoke engulfed them, making it hard to see.

Now was his chance to get away, he just knew it. He bit the arm around his neck, making the guy cry out and drop him. When Dick hit the ground, he swept his leg at the guy with the knife, knocking his feet out from under him. He grabbed the knife from the guy as he fell, preparing to take on the others if he needed to as he made his escape.

Dick turned around and heard grunts and thuds. The smoke slowly cleared and both men were on the ground. One had his hands tied behind his back, the other was getting tied up by some red headed archer. His outfit was a bit strange, but nothing compared to the twinkie suit that KF guy had.

When the archer finished tying all the thugs up, he walked over and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "You okay, kid?"

Dick was still clutching the knife in his hands. He nodded and sighed. "Yeah. I.. I think I'm good. Thanks." He looked up into the masked face. It almost seemed a bit familiar. "So, who are you? Red Robin Hood?" He laughed his signature Robin laugh as he shook his head.

"It's Red Arrow, twerp." He glared as he heard the laugh. Only one other person he knew had a laugh like that and dark hair like that. "Wait, Robin? Is that you?"

Dick groaned and put a hand to his head. He figured he should probably put the sunglasses back on before his secret identity was compromised any more. He pulled the sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on, still not very happy about having to do that. "Yeah, that's what everyone's been calling me." He put the knife in his pocket and started to walk away.

"Hey, don't just walk away!" Roy said as he ran after Robin. He put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "What do you mean 'that's what everyone's calling you'? Either you are him or you aren't. It's not that hard."

"Yes, it is." Dick said in a dark voice as he pulled his shoulder away from the older teen hero in front of him. He lowered his head as he said, "I don't remember anything."

Roy stared at him, completely shocked. "What the hell are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be somewhere a little safer, like the cave or home or something? Maybe with your team or Batman. Hell, anywhere's better than Star City at night! Except for Gotham."

"I guess I was at the cave with the team," he replied, reflecting back to minutes ago. "I just needed to get out and think. I didn't think I'd be able to remember anything there with everyone worrying about me."

"And you think it would be better for them to worry about where you went?"

"I.. I didn't.." He started, finding a nice blade of grass by his feet to stare at.

Roy shook his head and wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulders. "Come on. We're going back to my place. It's quieter and safer there."

The two silently walked through the park, off to Roy's apartment.

* * *

Batman glared at Wally then over to the shadows where the rest of the team was hiding. He kept staring until the team members slowly walked over and stood behind Wally. As soon as the team was assembled before him, he spoke in a dark, dangerous tone, "You lost Robin."

The team exchanged glances, mentally talking to themselves, trying to decide who would be the one to speak up first. Batman was getting impatient with their secret conversation, wanting answers for where they left his scared, hurt, confused little bird. The longer they took to respond, the more his glare deepened.

Kaldur stepped up and, speaking in his calm, leader tone, said, "We didn't realize he had left. You have trained him very well in the art of stealthy exits."

Batman stared at Kaldur. He just outright blamed _him_, the _goddamn Batman_, for Robin's disappearance. He was a bit proud that Robin would be able to sneak away from a group of superpowered teen heroes, but now wasn't the time. They let his baby get away. They let him leave and are now blaming him for it. He would not stand for that. This was their fault and he'd punish them any way he knew how.

He walked over and brought up a computer screen. "You all have a mission." He typed up and brought up Zeta records for the past half hour. "Find Robin and bring him back here. According to Zeta records, he should be in Star City."

Wally grinned and crossed his arms. "Should be pretty easy to find him there."

Batman gave another glare to Wally. "You'll split up and search for him. No using your powers unless absolutely necessary. If I find out that anything has happened to him.." He said softly with a deadly tone. He didn't bother finishing the sentence. He got his point across.

Batman split the group into teams of two. Megan and Kaldur would search the north and east sides. Conner and Artemis would search south and west sides. He sent the four off as Wally nervously stood around. "So, what should I do?"

"Answer my questions."

Wally nodded and Batman asked simple things, like who found him, what happened, how long had he been like this, why it happened, what does he know, what did you tell him, etc. Wally answered the best he could, which was barely adequate for Batman.

After the questions were answered, Batman motioned for Wally to follow him. They'd search the city together to find his little bird.

* * *

**AN:** Dick is _safe and sound_ with Roy. Nothing could go wrong, right? ;D  
Reviews are like candy. I eat them up and get hyper. Now go on and make a Zom hyper.


	7. Tasty

Roy and Dick quietly entered Roy's apartment, at least, as quietly as they could. He always had trouble getting the lock to work right and the door made a creaky thunking sound as it opened. He usually had to whack it a few times to get the thing to obey him, but tonight it seemed to be a good little door and open loudly the first try. He shoved both of them inside and shut the door before anyone could go out into the hall to see what the noise was.

Dick walked over and sat on the couch, looking around the place curiously. It smelled a bit musty and moldy, and looked completely run down. The light above was flickering occasionally and the room seemed dark even with the lights. Red Arrow turned the TV on to get a bit more light in the room. It helped, but didn't make the place seem any nicer.

"Want something to eat?" Roy said as he walked toward his room. He flung off his hero outfit and changed into some sweats and a tank top, walking back out to see Robin's reply. Roy thought he looked younger just sitting there on the couch watching the glow of the staticky TV.

Dick turned to Red Arrow after thinking for a bit and said, "Sure. What do you have?"

Roy walked to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. Tons of beer, a few half-eaten slices of pepperoni pizza growing mushrooms and olive looking flowers, some bottle of green stuff that probably had pickles in it at some point and a few slices of some fuzzy black lunch meat. He grabbed a couple beers and closed the door. He set the beers on the table in the tiny kitchen and looked through the cupboards. There was an open bag of chips, half a box of Queen Brand cereal, a jar of crunchy peanut butter, a few slices of bread and a can of beans. He really needed to do some food shopping when he got the chance. "Well, I got cereal, chips, beans or I could make you a sandwich."

"I'll take a sandwich. Thanks.. uh.. Red?"

"Just call me Roy." He grinned as he started making both of them sandwiches.

* * *

Megan and Kaldur walked through the city, looking down dark alleys, peeking in abandoned buildings all while mentally calling for Robin to answer them.

"M'gann, do you sense Robin around here anywhere?" Kaldur asked as they stopped near a dead end.

"No, I don't think he's around here," she said, feeling a bit depressed that they've had no luck.

"Then we shall keep looking elsewhere. We're sure to find him." He nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and looked back at him, nodding as well.

They decided to split up and keep a mental link in case the other found him. That was the only way they'd be able to find a small boy in a huge city like that.

* * *

Conner and Artemis ran through their area of the city. Conner growled after only ten minutes of looking and decided to beat up a dumpster in the alley they were currently searching.

Artemis grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him back as much as she could, which was only a few inches. "Hey, calm down! We're gonna find him."

Conner stopped, fist in the air and stared at Artemis. His eyes were moist. "I should've heard him leave. I could've stopped him. This is all my fault." He put his hands to his sides and clenched his fists into tight, white balls. He was shaking, from anger and sadness.

"It's not just your fault, it's everyone's. We all should've been paying more attention. If even one of us was watching him, we would've known when he made a move to leave." Artemis said, hands still on his large shoulders. She stared at the dumpster next to them, large dents in it from super powered punches. "We can't beat ourselves up over this. We have to find him. That's the only thing we can do now." She turned to the end of the alley at the sound of something moving. "Let's go!" She exclaimed as she ran to see what the noise was.

Conner followed and saw a small cat rolling around in a paper bag. He picked up the cat in the bag and took the bag off of it before setting it back down again. His lips turned to a small, half smile as he watched the cat run off. He looked to Artemis and nodded. She nodded back. They were going to find him, even if it took all night.

* * *

Roy popped the caps off the two bottles of beer he brought out then took those and the sandwiches over to the couch. He gave a beer and sandwich to Robin before sitting down next to him. He groaned when he realized the TV was playing static and set his beer and sandwich down to go over and beat it into showing something else.

While Red something.. Roy was it? Anyway, while the archer messed with the TV, Dick stared at the sandwich. He wasn't really hungry and the sandwich didn't look or sound that great to begin with. He was more thirsty than anything. He took a big gulp of the drink, not even noticing what it was. It tasted a bit bitter and nasty, but it was liquid and went down smooth either way.

Roy smacked the TV, trying to mess with the antennas to get a better channel. He didn't even know why he had a TV that old to begin with. If he hadn't been so annoyed with Ollie and stormed out that one day, he would still be there, nice warm meals, comfortable living arrangements, a ceiling that didn't leak and most of all, a family to keep him company. Instead, he just had to storm out and stubbornly decide to live on his own. He was far too stubborn to run back to him and beg to live there, so he was stuck with this.

Dick downed the rest of his drink then set it on the table and picked the other up. He was sure that Roy guy wouldn't mind if he knew he finished his drink. Plus, he was so busy swearing at the TV and telling it where it could shove it's electrical wires that his drink would go cold and flat before he had a chance to drink it. Dick just couldn't allow that. He took a couple big gulps and finished Roy's drink too.

After downing both drinks, he felt a little fuzzy in the head. He shrugged it off and snuck into the kitchen. He wanted another cool, fizzy beverage and didn't want to take the archer away from his task. He smiled as he quietly opened the fridge door. There were a lot of bottles in there. He took a couple out as quietly as possible and opened them. He leaned against the counter and downed a bottle, smirking to himself. He was starting to feel better about everything. Heck, he was even starting to forget all the worries he had. It felt pretty good.

Roy had just managed to get the TV to show a semi-staticky news channel when he turned around to go sit by Robin on the couch. He noticed the little bird was gone and almost started to panic as he heard a small giggle come from the kitchen. He sighed and sat down on the couch. As long as he knew where the kid was, everything was fine.

Dick downed the drinks he had and got another two for himself, popping the caps off and staggering ever so slightly back to the couch. He sat down and took a sip of one, grinning madly. Everything just felt so.. _asterous._ Yeah, that was the word he was looking for. He glanced over to Roy and set one of the bottles down on the table in front of them.

Roy stared at Robin when the thought hit him. 'Shit, he's drinking beer and he's a minor. Not only is he a minor, he's a minor to the Batman. I am in such deep shit if he finds out.' He went to grab the bottle Robin set on the table when the little ninja picked it up, stood on the couch and cackled loudly. "Rob. Put the bottle down."

Dick grinned and drank the rest of one of the bottles in his hand then threw it on the ground like a smoke bomb then did a backflip over the back of the couch, landing in a crouch on the ground with the full bottle clutched tightly in his tiny hands.

Roy jumped on the couch to avoid the shards of glass that shattered around his feet. He glanced over the couch and saw the little bird snickering in a ball on the ground, holding the bottle. "Look, just put the bottle down and relax on the couch, alright? How many beers have you had?"

Dick laughed and took a big gulp of the beer, taking a sliding step back as Roy hopped over the couch. The archer looked like he was getting ready to tackle him and take the beer by force if he had to. Dick would not settle for that. He had to drink the rest of his happy juice. He smirked and glared at the red head, challenging him to try something as he put the bottle to his lips.

Even though he couldn't see Robin's eyes, he knew he was glaring and that look he had was one that everyone would come to regret soon enough. Roy bent down to 'tie his shoe' and grabbed an automatic mini crossbow hidden under the couch. He quickly aimed it at Robin and shot, hoping he'd be able to hit the guy and knock him out at least until he sobered up.

Dick saw his movements and as soon as he noticed something in the archer's hand, he leapt up, doing a double front flip in the air, landing on Roy's shoulders. Needless to say, the arrow aimed at him missed. Roy reached up to grab Dick's feet when he hopped off, flipping over him and the couch, finally landing on the table. He turned around and drank the rest of the bottle, tossing it straight for the back of the couch once he was finished.

Roy growled and just started to stand up when he saw a bottle flying for his head. He ducked in time to have it skim off the top of his head. He heard the signature Robin cackle as he crawled out the side of the couch. He didn't want to get hit by anything else. When he peeked around the corner, the room was empty and the window was open, a gentle breeze flowing through the already cold apartment. He muttered a soft swear as he realized a drunk, amnesiac hero was now running through his city.

* * *

**AN:** The search is on! Things can only go up from here, right? ;D


End file.
